1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to storage apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for storing electrical extension cord including compartments for storing auxiliary parts such as screws, wire nuts, drill bits and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, electrical extension cord storage apparatus includes a rotary wheel around which an extension cord is wound. As a general rule, satisfactory results are attained with the prior art apparatus insofar as the retention of the electrical extension cord is concerned. However, when the cord is used for energizing electrical appliances such as electrical hand tools, for example, it oftentimes becomes necessary to unplug the appliance to obtain auxiliary parts for use with the hand tool from a remote source. This procedure is time consuming and cumbersome.